


岚村爱情故事

by iscreamm



Category: Nino - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nino - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscreamm/pseuds/iscreamm
Summary: 岚村里nino相亲引发的沙雕故事。nino与门把





	岚村爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> (测试纪念)

最近山风村出了新规定，omega分化的第一年和alpha结婚并被标记可以领补助金。这下可急坏了和也，马上就是他分化成omega一整年了，可现在却连个对象都没有。  
这天他找了村里广播站的“小喇叭”小翔帮他发个征婚启事。

“和也，别整这些没用的了，你看俺不行吗？俺都喜欢你好久了。”  
“可拉倒吧。俺不能在你这一棵树上吊着，指不定还有更好的呢。”  
小翔憋憋嘴还想说啥又忍住了。

 

“山风村村民注意了，山风村村民注意了，下面插播一条征婚广告。  
二宫和也，omega，年芳18，貌美如花，欲找一位勤俭持家会过日子的alpha共度余生。有意者，请于晚饭后，在活动广场旁的甜玉米4号实验基地耐心等待……”

傍晚吃饱后的和也来到约定地点，当时就傻了眼，和他想象的不一样，怎么说他都是村里的omega一枝花，追求者不能排到隔壁村口，也不至于全村就来了四个alpha啊。

村里第一家拥有电动渔船的阿智，小喇叭广播站喜欢读书学习的小翔，外村调来帮助治疗家畜瘟疫的兽医爱拔，和村口卖油盐酱醋开杂货铺的润。平日一个个吊儿郎当，没想到捯饬捯饬倒是有模有样。

“和也别挑了，就和俺好吧，这是俺娘让俺带来的鱼，都给你。”阿智带了一筐又大又新鲜的鱼，是连海鲜市场上都少有的精品。

和也闻着鱼腥味儿都觉得头晕，皱眉问道：“你都喜欢俺啥啊？”  
“俺娘说了，屁股大的omega在床上特别骚，好生养。你指定能给俺生上十多个小崽子。”  
“呸，你当俺是猪啊！”和也一脚踹开鱼筐，反正他也不想吃海鲜。

 

“和也，你身上有虫子！”  
突然不知是谁大喊一声，和也低头一瞧，好大一只黑虫子趴在他胸口位置，吓得他愣在原地，在场的其他四个人虽然是alpha，也没有敢上前捉虫的。

“你们谁能帮俺把虫子赶走，俺就嫁给他。”

和小动物投缘的爱拔被大伙推选出来，他用手扇着虫子让它快飞走，可这虫子似乎特别有自己的想法，顺着和也的衣领直接飞了进去。

这下了可吓坏了和也，他原地蹦哒两下也没有用，“哎呀，这可咋整啊？”  
大家连忙出主意，“快把上衣服脱了！对，脱衣服……”

除了父母和自己，和也还从来没在外人面前光膀子过，更何况面前都是一些正当壮年的alpha，个个如狼似虎。算了，他只好狠下心一咬牙一跺脚，脱了。

那常年难得受到风吹日晒，白花花的小嫩皮肤哟，在阳光下差点晃瞎了alpha的肉眼，他们有的咽口水，有的捂着裤裆，还有的直勾勾的盯着和也的胸部。

“哎呀，你的奶头怎么肿了！”杂货铺老板润指着和也胸部，语气认真：“糟糕，那虫有毒啊。”

和也低头看了一眼自己的奶子，右边奶头确实被虫子咬破了皮，又疼又痒，但并没有肿，只是发育旺盛了些，有点鼓起，那是他发情期吃抑制剂的副作用，并没什么大碍。

“让俺帮你把毒吸出来吧！”刚才还畏手畏脚的alpha们，现在倒是自告奋勇了。  
“别，你们听俺说，俺没中毒，分化后omega的身体和alpha不一样……”

四个看红了眼的alpha哪还听得进，饿狼般步步逼近，和也倒退一步，不小心被石子绊倒，一个趔趄摔坐在苞米堆上，两腿打开，一阵小风吹来，短裤下的大腿根被人看得一清二楚。后知后觉的和也只顾着在捂胸口，完全没注意到自己下身的危险。

“和也，你没穿内裤吧……”眼尖的小翔指着和也包不住屁股的宽松裤子，透过肥大的腿部缝隙能隐约看到内部支起的小可爱。

“可别胡说，谁，谁不穿内裤……”  
此时，和也的短裤被人褪到腿弯处，他拼命的挣扎，两条腿死命的蹬踢，白嫩的屁股不停的摇晃，看着却勾人。

“看吧，果然没穿内裤，太骚了！”  
和也又气又委屈，做晚饭时裤子湿了，更换的时候贪图凉快索性就没穿，哪成想会被人发现。兴奋的alpha七手八脚的压住和也，还有人趁机乱摸乱捏，弄得和也跟着动了情。

爱拔按住不停扭动的屁股，把两瓣又白又肥的屁股蛋儿分开，娇嫩的小穴就完全呈现在他们面前，尚未被alpha肉棒开发过的洞穴紧闭着，从内往外冒着晶莹的水儿，场面说不出的动人。

趁着张开的双腿没合拢，阿智将晒得黝黑的手指捅入和也的小洞，黑色的手掌与白嫩的大腿根色差明显，他伸入搅动几下又拔了出来，闻了闻的味道，又让其他人瞧他手上粘着的液体，像是中了大奖一样，开心地乱叫起来，“发情了，和也，这是发情了吧！”

“你们这些臭猪蹄子，整天竟想着流氓的事。俺娘说了结婚才能肏，让俺出门提防着alpha，没想到你们真对俺动了下流的心思。”

和也支起身一把扯下阿智的裤子，顿时，晒不到太阳的屁股和身下的唧唧露出来了，阿智害羞的去遮挡，被和也奋力撞倒，同时压住了身后几个alpha。

此时，活动广场上跳完舞的乡民们络绎不绝，和也提上裤子狼狈的往家逃。

吃了抑制药，和也还是难受，自己摸着乳房揉，脑海里想着如果当时没逃跑会是怎样情景，被alpha按在苞米堆上轮流肏屄，一张一合的小穴吃不下所有精液，一部分射入子宫另一部分挤出体外污染了实验基地的苞米田，也不知道是哪个幸运猪蹄子能标记上他……想着和也的手指就不自觉的插入小穴，想象alpha的大唧唧抽插起来，嘴里呜咽和身下咕啾咕啾的水声回荡在房间里，春潮上涌，脸上的表情迷醉，活像一副春宫图。

 

自那事之后，和也发现他晒在院子里的内裤和束胸衣总是隔三差五的消失不见，想来定是那四个alpha搞的鬼。

另一边看了omega裸体的alpha们哪里还忍受的住，整天工作都心不在焉，魂都被和也勾走了。他们在田埂边相遇的时候，一个眼神，彼此默契的有了小心思。

爱拔从村长那借来珍藏多年的爱情动作片，润从店里拿了几个进口安全套，阿智用钓鱼线勾走了和也今天刚晾干的蓝色内裤，几个人偷摸聚集在小翔的广播站里。

看几个人都到齐了，小翔把门反锁上，严肃地说道：“一定要保密啊，你们千万不能把这事往外说啊，咱们现在可是拴在一根线上的蚂蚱，说出去大家都待完。”

阿智、爱拔和润拼命的点头，答应了。然后，他们几个在小广播室里看起了AO动作片，玩着套套，一边撸一边讨论。  
“你说omega这么小的洞能插进这么大的唧唧吗？”  
“能吧……”  
“和也的小洞可比片子里的水嫩多了！”  
“可惜了，上次俺都没看清，他就跑没影了，哎……”  
“俺一定要娶到和也。”  
“和也可是俺的。”  
“呸，俺的！”  
……

 

和也对偷他衣服的小偷恨得牙根痒痒又抓不到，他原本衣服就不多，这下更缺了。在他心爱的蓝精灵内裤不见之后，终于下定决心去村长家告状。

“村长！咱们村最近作风不正！”一路小跑来的和也气喘呼呼。  
“咋了？”村长好心的递上一杯水，“别急慢慢说！”

“那打鱼的阿智、小喇叭翔、家畜医爱拔、杂货铺润，全都不是好东西！”  
“他们欺负你了？”

和也想起相亲那天的事，被人扒了裤子还摸了穴，这怎么好意思说出口啊，于是胡扯一通，“他们……他们随手丟垃圾，上厕所不洗手……”  
说道这，村长将手放在屁股上蹭了两下，“和也，俺可是洗…洗手了……”  
和也差点把刚喝的水吐出来，“村长，俺没说你……俺的内裤丢了，一定是他们干的。”  
“你咋知道，人家个个都有工作忙，哪有闲工夫偷内裤，还非要偷你的？”  
“俺不管，村长你今天要是不把那几个alpha抓起来拷问，俺……俺就说内裤被你偷了……”  
“这可不敢瞎说，俺可是看着你长大的，再说俺一个beta闻不到信息素偷omega内裤干什么……”村长气的哮喘病犯了，捂着胸口要晕倒，“俺这老鳏夫，一心为村里勤恳工作几十年容…容易么……”  
“村长你别生气……”和也扶着村长依靠在炕头，帮着从桌子上找来止喘喷雾剂，按着胸口安抚顺气。

刚好赶来还录像带的爱拔刚推开半个门缝，听见里面有动静就偷偷趴门边上看。其他几个脸上潮红未消的同伴看爱拔撅着屁股偷看，也跟着凑近，一个个叠罗汉似的趴村长家门口。

“这不是和也吗？和村长这是干啥呢？”  
“啊呀，这两人挨的真近，和也怎么摸村长的胸口……这搔首弄姿的样子是要勾引村长啊……”  
“完了完了，俺的和也要被人抢走了……”

四个alpha正伤心呢，过路的大娘也过来凑热闹，不好奇还好，这一瞅吓得她扯着嗓子喊起来：“不好啦，咱们村村长不害臊啊……老牛吃嫩草啦……”

和也闻声走到门边，用力一推，几个人踉跄着倒地，“可不关俺们的事啊……”

此时，村长家已经被喜欢聊八卦看热闹的人围得水泄不通。

**Author's Note:**

> 居然有Nino/Nino's Father 真是个人才，哈哈哈哈 但是居然没人？？？ACCA什么意思？？


End file.
